1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor-driven tape cutter which is arranged to reel out a predetermined length of adhesive tape from a ring-like roll automatically by motor power in relation with a tape cutting operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 49-41678, it has been known in the art to provide a motor-driven tape cutter which is arranged to unreel a predetermined length of adhesive tape from a ring-like roll, which is supported on a reel, by means of a motor-driven feed roller, to rectify warping of the tape by imparting corrugations thereto through a backing roller and a presser roller before delivering the leading end of the tape to a tape outlet, and to cut the unreeled adhesive tape by pressing a cutter blade thereacross.
In the above-mentioned prior art tape cutter, when the the cutter blade is pushed against the tape for a cutting operation, the presser roller is once raised by the tension of the adhesive tape and allowed to drop by gravity as soon as the leading end of the tape is cut off. In relation with this upward and downward movements of the presser roller, a microswitch is operated through a switch operating means to actuate the motor, thereby automatically reeling out and transporting the ensuing tape portion toward the tape outlet. Therefore, each time the tape is cut, the ensuing portion of the adhesive tape is unreeled automatically to make the handling of the tape cutter very simple and convenient, except the following problems or drawbacks.
Namely, prior to using the cutter, it is normally necessary to peel off the leading tape end on the roll, which is mounted on the reel, and to thread the peeled leading end portion of the tape end around the feed roller and through a tape path between the presser and backing rollers, drawing the leading tape end out of the tape outlet. This tape threading job is troublesome and time consuming because it is necessary to hold the presser roller in a floated state while threading the tape along a predetermined tape path evading the cutting blade, and especially because the tape bears an adhesive layer which easily sticks to fingers or other surface in the vicinity of the tape path. Besides, due to narrowness of the spaces in the cutter, difficulties are often encountered in removing the adhesive tape which has stuck on the rollers, in cleaning contaminated rollers or in replacing a damaged cutting blade.